


Oh Klahoma

by Lime_Line



Series: Ghost Technoblade Au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, floof is also here, fluff??, ghost techno au pog, no beta read we die like tubbo in the festival, patches supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime_Line/pseuds/Lime_Line
Summary: A pink haired man woke up on a hill, sun shining on his face he holds an arm up to cover his eyes from the sun light. Where was he? Who was he? He asked to himself as he sat up carefully and looks around the place, it looks like he's in a park of some sort since there's a lot of people here but why were there tombstones. The people close to where he was didn't pay mind to him as he rolled down the hill when he suddenly slipped.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Series: Ghost Technoblade Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021012
Comments: 6
Kudos: 229





	Oh Klahoma

**Author's Note:**

> I give you the sequel :)

A pink haired man woke up on a hill, sun shining on his face he holds an arm up to cover his eyes from the sun light. Where was he? Who was he? He asked to himself as he sat up carefully and looks around the place, it looks like he's in a park of some sort since there's a lot of people here but why were there tombstones. The people close to where he was didn't pay mind to him as he rolled down the hill when he suddenly slipped.

Groaning in pain he pushed himself up on the floor grumbling something incoherent. He stood up before walking over to someone to ask them where the fuck was he. "Uhh, hey there do you mind if i ask you where am i?" The red-head only ignored making the pink haired man confused. Is he purposely ignoring him? Could be since he's to busy texting on his phone. He was about to tap him and ask the same question when his hand went through the stranger. His eyes widen and shock filled his body as he pulled his hand away the stranger. He once again tried to tap the strangers shoulder but he got the same result.

Is he dead? Does that mean he's a ghost? He's in a cemetery then? That might explain why he can't remember a single thing about him or how no one asked him if he was okay when he rolled down the hill along with the tombstones scattered around the place. Completely lost he decides to walk around the cemetery looking for something to entertain him when his eyes caught a man kneeling in front of a tombstone. The tombstone looks new like someone was just buried there. He didn't know why but he was intrigued by the stranger, is it because of poofy dirty blonde hair? His bright forest green eyes? Or the large amount of freckles dusted in his cheeks making him look like a freckled jesus.

Standing beside the freckled man he saw that he had bouquet of flowers in front of him while he lit two candles and placed them on each side of the tombstone. Curious who the freckled mans visiting he reads the white colored tombstone and saw that he was visiting a person named 'Technoblade'. Huh, why does his name sound familiar? He was snapped out of his own little world when the freckled male starts talking.

"Hey Techno, how are doing? Sorry i didn't visit you that much. Everyone's doing great from what i heard, Phil was supposed to visit you as well but something came up, he did promise to visit you tomorrow. I also got some new flowers for you today and this time its sunflowers!" The dirty blonde exclaimed happily before letting out a chuckle. Techno sat beside the dirty blonde, listening to him ramble all sorts of stuffs even told him stories about how their pets, Floof and Patches, missed him dearly making his chest hurt but why? He also noticed a golden band on his ring finger as well as brown string wrapped around his pinky. Why does he have a random string wrapped around his pinky and why brown of all color?

Before he knew it, it was now afternoon. It seems the freckled male noticed as well cause he suddenly stood up and dusted his pants to get rid of any dirty before walking in front of the tombstone. The pinkette just watched as the male lovingly caressed the tombstone with a sad smile on his face. 

"I really miss you. I miss you so god damn much you don't know how much it hurts" Voice hushed and broken the male soon left the grave sight. The pinkette followed the freckled male as he starts walking back home, he soon noticed that he was wearing a necklace with a ring as a pendant. Oh, so does that mean the freckled male and this 'Technoblade' person were married?

They soon reached (what the pinkette guess) the dirty blonde's home. The house was nothing special, a simple two story house colored in a shade of blue with all sorts of plants and flowers planted around the front yard. Whoever grew those are good the pinkette must say, the plants looked like they were extremely taken care off as they were all healthy. Passing through the door he saw the freckled male playing a cat which he presume as Patches in one of the freckled males story. Hearing a sudden bark he felt something pass through him and saw a ball of white fluff running towards its owner.

The blonde lets out a wheeze making thr pinkette tilt his head. His wheeze sounds familiar and it sounded like a tea kettle but he didn't mind, he actually find it very pleasing.

"Nice to see you too Floof, did you miss me?" The freckled male kneels down with Patches in one arm while the other was busy petting the dog. The pinkette watch the small family with a smile on his face, he didn't know why but he felt satisfied seeing them happy and how much he wants to protect them at all cost. Since he had nothing better to do he decided to walk around the place, he found the house very familiar like deja vu of some sort.

On the walls he saw many pictures, some were pictures of the blonde's pets and family picture but what caught his attention was a wedding picture next to a picture of the dirty blonde hugging his cat. The picture had two people inside, one had pink and the other was the dirty blonde. The one with pink hair was wearing a black suit, an arm wrapped around the blonde's waist and the other was showing the ring on his hand with a smug smile on his face. The blonde was also wearing a suit except it was white, on one hand he was wearing a bouquet if flowers and the other was also showing the ring on his hand with a bright and cheerful smile on his face. The two looked extremely happy, i mean who wouldn't be happy on their big day?

"He's a lucky man" He said to himself before he heard barking, he turns around and saw both Floof and Patches looking at him strangely. Can they see him? He went to the left side and saw them follow his move, he then went right side and they still followed him. So they can see him. Patches walked over to the pinkette and tried to claw him only for her paws to pass through. Floof just watched in amusement as Patches kept trying to claw the lost spirit before barking loudly. The blonde came to see what's the commotion all about and saw Patches randomly clawing something in the corner with Floof barking.

"Floof! Patches! What are you doing?" He ask before kneeling behind his pets to calm them down from whatevers angering them. He shivered when the place suddenly felt cold. He looks at the ac and saw it wasn't on blast making him confused. "What the hell?" The blonde stood up from his place before calling both of his pets. Patches and Floof reluctantly left the spirit and followed their owner instead leaving the pinkette all alone.

The pinkette was contemplating whether he should leave or not so he decided to stay. He went to where the blonde was and saw him feeding his pets, when the blonde looks up his face paled. Wait can he see him? The pinkette ask to himself before walking forward. The blonde closed his eyes and shook his head before looking at where he thought he saw his dead lover. The blonde frowned before leaning on the counter.

"Am i hallucinating or did i just saw Techno?"

Techno? Isn't that his dead lover? But no one's else is here other the blonde and himself. The pinkette starts looking around trying to see if another spirit is inside the house. He knew blonde saw him, directly where he was standing and he stared at him straight in the eye but he said his dead lovers name. Does that mean his name is Technoblade? Is that who he is? Is the blonde his lover and does that the two animals are their pets?

All the pinkettes or Techno's question were unanswered but he didn't care, he had all the time in the world to find the answers himself. Till then he'll stay by his lover to act as his guardian spirit and watch over him. Myaybe he'll regain his memories little by little as he waits for his lover.

**And who knows, maybe he'll fall in love with Dream all over again**


End file.
